There are many situations where structures need to be excited in order to measure their vibration characteristics. Normally, theses structures are tested in air. For situations to where the structures are tested in air, a common exciter is a calibrated impact hammer. For underwater applications, waterproofing provides an exciter that survives the environment. For example, a sledge-type calibrated impact hammer is used for underwater applications.